Kindred Souls
by Kyfra
Summary: Yami's history and his link with Yugi. For Yu-Gi-Oh fans and other people who don't know Yu-Gi-Oh, it doesn't matter as I explain everything and only keep parts of the actual story. Warning, spoilers, if you can guess what's real and what isn't!
1. Golden Hell

Yami, great Pharaoh and King of games only lost one game in his entire life. His sparkling Purple eyes full of determination became filled with fear as he watched his opponent's sword come down upon his chest in order to deliver one final deadly hit.  
  
The one who was said to be unstoppable, collapsed down to his knees. He brought his hand to his chest on the wound from which his scarlet fluid of life escaped. He completely fell, face down, learning what he thought was his last lesson; life isn't a game, neither is a sword duel. Therefore, gambling your life isn't worth it.  
  
He was assured to win this challenge as well, but he lost due to lack of experience in wielding weapons. As we all know, all kings must fall one day or another and, even though he was pretty young, his time had come. Yami's blood dripped down from his gash and eventually, death crushed him in its dark jaws. His soul seperated from his now worthless body and instead of being reincarnated into something else, as all Egyptians believed, the next thing he saw was the cold and dark hell of eternity...  
  
He wanted to freely begin a new life but his soul was doomed to live entrapped inside of a golden puzzle known as the millenium puzzle he, himself, created along with seven other millenium items in order to imprison the most powerful game of magic he ever witnessed. Great Pharaohs played what they called 'The Shadow Game' a much more dangerous and darker version of what is known nowadays as duel monsters. It involved magical ceremonies during which monsters were summoned and spells were cast in reality against an opponent. The only goal was to defeat the other and losing one match meant your death. It's obvious it didn't take long before 'The Shadow Game' got completely out of control and threatened to destroy Earth. Yami succeeded stopping that just in time...  
  
After a while living in what was an endless dark single room, Yami realized his fate was to remain in this golden hell until someone freed him just like a genie in a bottle. He wondered, if there really was so much magic in that little item, why wasn't there anything beside himself?  
  
Meanwhile, in the outside world, the one who slained 'The King of Games' decided to take the millenium puzzle apart and he buried the shattered pieces deep underground in Yami's tomb to make sure no one would find it. On the other hand, he was assured that if anyone found it, they wouldn't even be able to put it back together due to its high difficulty. No one would want to play with it long enough to find the solution anyway.  
  
As days... years... decades... and centuries passed, Yami hoped for someone to find the puzzle and assemble it so he could finally be released. During all that time, he made himself at home when he discovered how to unlock the magic kept inside the different pieces and he used it on himself in order to developt some supernatural skills just like the monsters had. With those new powers, he reproduced the place he used to live in; a labyrinth. Only a great gamer would wish to dwell inside of a maze full of tricky traps.  
  
Eternity could be seen as a gift by many, but to Yami, it was just an everlasting torture because he had to face it alone. He often wondered if the gods had punished him by keeping his soul inside the millenium puzzle for gambling his life instead of being granted the wish to start all over again in a new body. Of course, these were only his beliefs, was he wrong? Yami had plenty of time to think about that...  
  
He wished he could have committed suicide but it's nearly impossible to kill a soul. He was so lonely and felt even more desperate as memories of his ancient Egyptian love flowed back to his mind. His princess, the person he cared for the most in the whole world. The long lost love he longed to have by his side once more; Nethermu, named after the Egyptian word and name 'Netermu' which meant "Constantly doing good with devotion and tenderness".  
  
Yami could easily remember sitting on his throne staring into his wife's icy colbat blue eyes and moving his fingers through her long shiny ebony hair. Her skin had a perfect tan and she was slightly shorter than the Pharaoh who wasn't that tall himself.  
  
Yami thought about his own body when he still lived as well. Aside from those extremely strange violet eyes, he had fair skin and a semi-muscular build. His spiked and lustrous gold hair with a hint of black and scarlet red attracted the sight of more than one curious. He was a gorgeous lad and Nethermu was the most pretty lady he had ever seen.  
  
One day, a middle-aged man travelled to Egypt with a group of friends to explore ancient Egyptian tombs. In one of them, he discovered the millenium puzzle. That man was Sugoroku Mutou. By that time, 'The Shadow Game' locked away in the millenium items was played once more but under the form of harmless dueling cards.  
  
When Sugoroku first grabbed the puzzle pieces, Yami felt the man's warm presence within his soul. He soon understood that someone had finally found the puzzle but there was still one more challenge before he could be free; to assemble it. After countless frustrating tries, Sugoroku Mutou gave up trying to restore the pyramid to its original form. Yami wished he could have found a way to communicate with the new puzzle owner when he felt the man on the edge of abandonning. He wanted to teach him how to do it but even with his magic skills, it was impossible. All his high hopes were now crushed to dust. The idea of being helplessly confined in his own creation was beginning to become unbearable and it drove him crazy.  
  
More time passed during which Yami began to create poems like he used to for his Nethermu. The only difference was that those were much darkers and he sang them to entertain himself...  
  
"Memories of a warm breeze blowing on my face  
  
My feet in the sands of time heated by the sweet sunlight  
  
My soul can't keep up the pace  
  
With the feelings within my heart, my inner fight  
  
  
  
Time is precious for everybody  
  
We never have enough of it on our hands  
  
But imagine that this great ally becomes deadly  
  
And fate decides against you, it stands...  
  
  
  
Then you're lost and eventually fall in the pit of despair  
  
As black tidal waves of emotions wash all your hopes away  
  
You wish you could put an end to this right there  
  
But to the shore of feelings, the chains make you stay...  
  
  
  
There is no sea of dreams in the desert of harsh reality  
  
Only sandstorms of chaos striking me repeatively  
  
I dwell, eternally lost in loneliness  
  
Can somebody come and rescue me from this blackness?"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The King of Awkwardness

**Note: The sentences between / / happen in Yugi/Yami's mind. They are thoughts.**  
  
A few years later, Yami's dead hopes were revived as he sensed a new, much younger soul touch the puzzle. The boy's name was Yugi. He looked identical to the Pharaoh counting out his age, his height and his round-shaped eyes. Yugi achieved what was said to be impossible and rebuilt the puzzle. Tears of joy rolled down Yami's cheeks as he felt the puzzle completed. He wanted to talk to his savior and to see what the world looked like after so much time had passed. Many question lingered in his mind... but he still had to learn how to do that...  
  
After long hours of work, Yami succeeded establishing a link with the boy. When that occured, Yugi was in school eating lunch with his best friend, Joey Wheeler.  
  
/-Um.. hello can you hear this?/ Asked Yami in a cheerful husky voice  
  
-What? Who's there? Did you hear that Joey!?  
  
-Hear what Yug? There isn't anybody 'round but us!  
  
-But...there was a voice...  
  
/-YEAH! You can hear me!!/  
  
-Man... you've been reading too many mangas lately... that's why you'll lend me some!  
  
-...Joey This isn't funny...  
  
/-I'm the spirit inside your millenium puzzle, I'm not a mortal! You don't have to speak out loud for me to understand you, I can read your thoughts!/  
  
Their conversation continued in Yugi's mind as a confused Joey walked away wondering if his friend had gone mad.  
  
/-You're really a spirit? Wow, my grandpa told me this puzzle was magical but I didn't know a spirit inhabitated it!  
  
-So, it was your grandpa who discovered me?  
  
-Yes, my name is Yugi!  
  
-Nice to meet you erm, Yugi. I'm Yami. Ok, now that I have a kind of link with you, let me try to take over your body so I can see what changed while I was stuck in this! You see, I lived in Egypt!  
  
-Oh. So... ancient Egypt?  
  
-Ancient?! He sweatdropped. I'm not THAT OLD!  
  
Yami took it as an insult but after reflection, he thought that maybe he was that old...  
  
-It can be dangerous to do that, don't you think?  
  
-I have no idea, we'll know when we try!  
  
-How reassuring... Replied Yugi in a sarcastic voice. I hope you know what you're doing there!  
  
-No, I have no idea what I'm doing. He hurried to finish his sentence not to alarm the boy. But I can figure it out!!!  
  
-That's it, now I REALLY don't trust you!  
  
The puzzle shook and glowed. The words "Yu-Gi-Oh" could be heard by Yugi and just after that, their souls swapped places. Both exclaimed at the same time: "Where the hell am I!?"  
  
-You're in the puzzle, in my soul room, in a labyrinth. The place I lived in for who knows how long! Now where am I?! This doesn't look like Egypt!  
  
-You're in school!  
  
-Oh, how precise! Replied Yami sarcastically. He sighed.  
  
-Well, a place to learn things! All kids attend school!/  
  
The bell rang.  
  
-/What was that?  
  
-The bell! This means you must head to class... I mean the room in which you learn! Now give me my body back!! I don't want to be late!  
  
Yami concentrated but nothing happened.  
  
-I'm afraid I have bad new to announce... This won't work. Just tell me where to go and we'll try once more there!  
  
-Go up two floors using the stairs on your left and head to room 3045  
  
-3045? What's that?  
  
-A number...  
  
-Number? A new name for hieroglyphs?  
  
-........ I forgot you do not know numbers! How do you even understand me?  
  
-I guess it's because of the kind of link we established.../  
  
Yami went up the stairs and started walking in the crowded hallway trying to figure out where to go. He eventually bumped into Joey.  
  
-Yo Yug!  
  
-...Yo?  
  
-The maths class is the other way. Are you sure you're ok dude?  
  
-Perfectly sure! Mathematics?  
  
Joey looked at him as if he came from another planet since he was using all those fancy words all of a sudden and continued his way.  
  
/-Follow him! Ordered Yugi. You kow the word "mathematics"? Surprises me for someone who doesn't know what numbers are!/  
  
-Are you trying to say I'm stupid?! Replied Yami out loud. He noticed everybody stopping to look at him and laugh. /Oops. Yugi I accidently said it instead of just thinking---  
  
-WHAT?! I didn't think you were stupid but now I'm beginning to wonder---  
  
-Do you want to stay there or no!? You better be polite if not!  
  
-You surprised me that's all and don't make a fool of yourself, erm, I mean myself speaking out loud to nobody like that! You'll ruin my life more than it already is!/  
  
He entered the classroom and sat down in the back. The bell was heard once more and class started.  
  
/-Just do like all others do and it'll be ok. Now give me my body!/  
  
They tried and tried but nothing happened...  
  
/-I told you it wasn't a good idea!  
  
-Ok mister know-it-all, fix it yourself then! I'm good as we are you know!  
  
-Please spirit... do something!  
  
-I can't.../  
  
He concentrated again but a voice interrupted him; the teacher!  
  
-Yugi what's the asnwer to the question I asked?  
  
-Hmm... I don't know, could you repeat?  
  
-Nevermind...  
  
/-Yami! That was a close one!  
  
-I must admit../.  
  
The end of the class came fast and Yami walked up to the teacher...  
  
-Yes Yugi?  
  
-Are you married?  
  
-...No, why do you ask?  
  
-Oh so whose slave are you? I'd like to talk to him to have a deal!  
  
-I'm not anybody's slave!  
  
-Did you know you're very pretty? I wish to purchase you...  
  
He brought his hand to her chest, got slapped and ran out of the room before other things happened.  
  
/-Spirit??! Did you just do what I think you did??  
  
-Well she said she wasn't married so I thought she---  
  
-SHE'S A TEACHER! Stop putting me in trouble!  
  
-I'm doing my best sorry ok!/  
  
The rest of the day went by without other important problems. Yugi guided Yami out of the school and in the backyard.  
  
/-Now you'll get on this... He hesitated. ...big yellow camel with black stripes...  
  
-This does NOT look like a camel! I don't want to---  
  
-Just do it.../  
  
Yami got in the school bus and spotted Joey. He sat down beside him.  
  
-Hey Yug! What's up?  
  
-The sky is up as always...  
  
/-Yami! Just reply nothing!  
  
-But the sky IS up! That's not nothing!  
  
-....../  
  
-Yug, you're weird I don't know what's wrong but weekend will help I'm sure!  
  
-Yeah...  
  
The bus driver started the engine. The noise frightened Yami and he moved closer to Joey, setting him on his lap to use him as a shield thinking a battle approached.  
  
-YUG! He got off Yami and pushed him away. What's wrong?!  
  
-Sorry, I thought we were gonna be attacked...  
  
/- AH I HOPE YOU DIDN'T RUIN THE FRIENDSHIP I SHARE WITH JOEY!!! Ok I have an idea, you don't speak until were home ok!? You get off the... camel at the same time as Joey!/ He continued describing his house so he would know where to go. Yugi thought he was saved, but that was just the beginning of his problems as a surprise awaited him in his house... 


End file.
